1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value, which comprises a box receptacle for receiving cash boxes and a head module. In the head module, a stacking unit for stacking the notes of value removed from the cash boxes into a wad of value notes, an input and/or output compartment for the input and/or output of notes of value, and a reject and retract container for receiving rejected and non-removed notes of value is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known devices for handling notes of value, such as known automated teller machines, the notes of value removed from the cash boxes are first intermediately stored in an intermediate storage unit until all notes of value determined for the withdrawal have been removed from the cash boxes. The intermediate storage units are often designed in the form of drum storages. The intermediate storage is implemented so that in case multiple pull-offs occur during the removal of the notes of value or the removed notes of value cannot be paid out for another reason and have to be sorted out (so-called rejects) no incorrect amount of money is paid out. When a reject case occurs, the notes of value intermediately stored in the intermediate storage unit are transported to a reject container and the putting together of the notes of value of the value note wad to be paid out is started again. Only after all notes of value have been removed from the value note container as planned and have been fed to the intermediate storage unit, these are again removed from the intermediate storage unit and are stacked in a stacking unit into a value note wad to be output.
What is problematic with such devices is that much installation space is required for the intermediate storage unit, which space is generally limited in automated teller machines and is thus not available for other components parts. Further, the intermediate storage of the notes of value slows down the withdrawal operation.
It is the object of the invention to specify a device for handling notes of value, by means of which value note wads can be output in an easy manner and within a short time.
This object is solved by a device having the features of claim 1. Advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.